dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Goes to Demon Land
· へ く |Rōmaji title = Gokū · Makai e Iku |Literal title = Goku Goes to the Demon Realm |Number = 81 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = September 30, 1987 |English Airdate = December 2, 2002 |Previous = Goku vs. Sky Dragon |Next = The Rampage of InoShikaCho }} · へ く|''Gokū · Makai e Iku''|lit. "Goku Goes to the Demon Realm"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the eighty-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 30, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 2, 2002. Summary In her castle, Princess Misa is kidnapped by a demon. While still training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku reaches Fiend Village. Avoiding traps meant for the demons who terrorize the village, he reaches the castle. At first, King Kress, the ruler of the land, has doubts Goku will succeed, but he recruits him to face the powerful leader of the demons, Shula, after seeing his fighting skills. The next day, the king escorts Goku to the portal. Goku cannot pull Shula's sword from the door, so he enters the gate to the Demon Realm. At the Kame House, Launch is getting agitated with Master Roshi, while, Yamcha and Krillin are hard at training delivering milk and avoiding the local dinosaurs. In the Demon Realm, Goku meets the guards Gola and Melee, who caution fighting Shula, who intends to marry Princess Misa. Then, Goku reaches Shula's place and, with his intention to fight Shula, he defeats the first demon in a tournament held for the ceremony, which shocks everyone. Shula then enters the ring striking Goku. The two exchange blows followed by Goku charging a Kamehameha. Just as Goku is about to launch the blast, Shula is shown grabbing Melee's Kunai, which she presumably threw to distract him. This is followed by Goku's Kamehameha, which temporarily blinds him and the other demons. Goku then throws Misa on his shoulders and escapes with the help of Melee and Gola. Goku pulls out Shula's sword and seals the portal, saving the village from the demons. The episode ends with a party celebrating the princess' return. Major Events *Goku travels to Demon Land to confront Shula. *Goku battles and defeats Shula. *Goku saves Princess Miss and seals the door to the Demon Land. Battles *Goku vs. King Kress' Knights *Goku vs. Large Demon *Goku vs. Shula Appearances Characters Locations *Fiend Village *Demon Land *Kame House Objects *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode to use music from The Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. In addition to this, many demons that look like Ghastel appear. *In the Japanese version, as Goku enters the Demon Realm, Melee informs him he needs a permit from "Enma-sama" or "Kami-sama" to pass freely. This is the first mention of the two in the anime, who we won't see until later in the show. *The Demon Realm makes its debut here and will not be brought up again until the Babidi Saga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 81 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 81 (BD) pt-br:Goku chega à terra do demônio fr:Dragon Ball épisode 081 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball